1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to sheeting goods installation equipment and particularly to the installation of sheeting goods requiring overhead support.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional sheeting goods are commonly used in the construction trade for fabrication of walls, floors, and especially ceilings and other overhead applications. The widespread use of sheeting goods allows for large panels or sheets to be quickly fastened into place, saving the otherwise more labor-intensive process of fastening smaller planking and/or other more repetitious members into a matrix. The use of sheeting goods is especially useful for the most cumbersome of installations; those where space constraints further complicate the fabrication process.
In order for sheeting goods to be most useful in the construction trade, the sheeting must be handled in a fashion that positions the sheeting material in close proximity to the location where they are to be fastened. With larger sheeting products, including, for example sheet rock with dimensions typically four (4.0) by eight (8.0) feet or four (4.0) by twelve (12.0) feet (height and length) and in widths of one-quarter (¼) to one (1.0) inches; handling techniques can be problematic.
The larger sheeting products must be transported from a delivery drop location to the general location for installation. Once at the general location for installation, the individual sheets may be moved more closely to their final placement for installation. However, before the individual sheets are ready for their final installation, with any of a number of conventional fasteners, the sheets must be carefully moved into position where the edges of one sheet meet the edges of another sheet. Furthermore, after the sheets have been aligned in reference to the surrounding or connecting sheets, or other edging constraints, the sheets must be held in close proximity to an underneath, supporting framework, and in turn fastened into this supporting framework.
One problem with the conventional sheeting goods is the difficulty an installer may face when they have to hold a sheet in close proximity to the supporting framework before the sheet can be fastened onto this supporting framework. Accordingly, many installations of sheeting goods require the installers to work in teams with often several members working together on a given team. In smaller installation situations, where for example, a small room or hallway needs sheeting goods, space may not accommodate more than one worker.
Further, with the conventional sheeting goods systems their support structures are constructed with a combination of intersecting legs. These intersecting leg members are designed to maintain a large, broad expansive footprint to stabilize the apparatus during the operation with a top-heavy load. Even with the most space-efficient intersecting support, an inverted T-member, space constraints can prevent freedom of movement. Accordingly, in situations where the floor space does not allow for an expansive footprint the use of such conventional sheeting goods systems is very limited.
Further, another aspect of conventional sheeting goods installation requires lifting or hoisting the sheeting goods often followed by flipping over the individual sheets before alignment and attachment. In addition to the handling-intensive process that the worker must maintain, oftentimes in overhead installations lack of space or when working at heights well above a typical worker's reach, a final flip or another form of manipulation is logistically impossible.
Further, when an installation of sheeting goods requires overhead or ceiling installation, the team member must work above his head for a protracted period of time. Such reaching and manipulation of the sheeting goods above the team member's head is very exhausting work. An installation project that continues in a repetitive and exhausting nature of the stretch, reach and hold technique, or any other conventional technique, can lead to a work place injury.
Further, another aspect of conventional sheeting goods installation requires lifting or hoisting the sheeting goods often followed by flipping over the individual sheets before alignment and attachment.
Further, with the increasing costs associated with labor, more efficient use of the workforce and team members would be desirable in any construction trade. Obviously, the best case for efficiency would employ only one team member for an installation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device to assist in manipulation and placement of sheeting goods.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device where an individual, or single team member, may manipulate and install a sheeting goods.
It is further another object of the present invention to provide a device that can assist in the manipulation, placement, and installation of sheeting goods in an overhead location.